zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:50.132.1.173
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User:Conker's Bad Fur Day page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 16:04, February 19, 2013 You Ass... Hyper left because of you. We didn't ignore you. We wanted you. And yet you went of and unleashed Conker-Bot on us all. No more will we stand this low. We can stand up to you, Conker. I know how you feel. Fantendo users like SoraStitch don't treat me exactly nice, but I don't give up! I think if I work more on interacting with them, I'll get more likes. Who made you this way? Meme911 (talk) 06:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Worst Thing You've Done OK, I know I said I was shocked by the last thing you did, but now I am ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU. You have brazenly broken every rule in the book and been a complete and utter jerk to every single person there. Vandalism, spam, personal attacks... you've done it all in one session. And the worst part? You did it all to force Sammy to join your duplicate Wiki! And did you REALLY think that would work? You know what the irony of all this is? I've been working all this time to try to lift the global ban on YOUR head! That's right, even after all you'd done, I was STILL putting my neck out for you! Well, no more, my friend! I have HAD it. Whether you like it or not, THIS ENDS NOW. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm disgusted with that place. I'm sorry, but I'm gone here! I'm staying on my IZ Wiki and I'm going to build it up to make it a great wiki. 01:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::You're disgusted with THIS place?! WHAT HAS ANYONE EVER DONE TO YOU HERE?! You have NO RIGHT to be "disgusted" with us! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::You make me feel unwanted. That is all. 01:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Umm... No, we haven't. Anything bad that has happened to you here has been DIRECTLY brought about by YOUR attacks. We're not to blame, YOU are. Now, if you were to give up this idiotic crusade, I would let you come back after a suitable period of time (maybe a few weeks). But till then.... And exactly HOW are you going to make your copy Wiki "great"? Slave labour? Blackmailing unwilling users into serving you? A place is hardly "great" if people are only there by force. And I have some news for you: Sammy's not coming tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't force her. She actually offered it to me to get me to stop spamming IZFS. I also use my brain to make articles there. It's been a rough day. If you want me, I'll be at my clone wiki. I'm leaving here. Feel free to copy from my wiki if you have to (after all, it's under the GFDL licensing). 01:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :You are SO full of yourself. You think you're just the top o' the heap, don'tcha? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU WHY THAT'S BULLSHIZ. YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET ANYWHERE DOING THIS. Good day, sir. SPARKY! YOU'RE ALIVE! 01:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Conker, what's happened to you, man? You used to be my FRIEND. You used to be RESPECTED here! You used to be an ADMIN, for crying put loud! But now you've let your anger toward a few people twist your perception of reality, until now... you've become the very thing you once swore to defend us against. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC)